eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Raureif-Orden Questreihe
If you do not appear to be able to receive and start any of the following quests, you do not have enough faction with Raureif-Orden. To increase your faction, do the repeatable Order of Rime faction quests in and in . Kylong-Ebenen These quests are an '''optional' lead-in to the beginning of the Timeline in Fens. You can skip these quests, if you prefer, and begin with the ones starting in Nathsar-Niederungen.'' Kilur Bartwuchs #Neugierige Eindringlinge (68) - Completing this opens up Mosi's quest line #Stahl fleddern (70) #Connect the Dots (71) #Beardback's Hit List (71) - (repeatable) Beth Littlefort #Steal Them back! (70) - Requires completing Nosy Invaders from . #Break the Ice (71) #Chilled to the Bones (72) - (repeatable) Mosi Panthira #One Man's Garbage... (70) - Requires completing Nosy Invaders from . #Papers Please (71) #Warn the Rilissians (72) - Requires completing Beardback's Hit List and Chilled to the Bones once. Fens of Nathsar These quests are required to begin gaining faction with the Order Revliss Dru'shyv #Scout Free Swamp (71) #Seek and Destroy (72) #Clothes Off Their Backs (72) - continues with in Riliss Sliza Xarezia #Tender on the Outside (73) #Proctor Visit (73) #Infiltration System (73) (Fens of Nathsar) #Elemental Task (73) #Enter the Jungle (73) - (the time line splits at this point and you can do repeatables in either Fens or the Jungle until you get 14,000 faction) #Ahead of the Game (75) - (after you have +14,000 faction with The Order of Rime) #Report to the Proctor (75) #Daze of Winter (75) - (You must have +25000 faction with The Order of Rime (having -15000 and also wearing the illusion will work) in order to receive this quest) #Supply Run Overthere (78) - (You will be able to get the next quest in Repeatable Quests Requires completing the quest to start the repeatable quests. Faction requirements include wearing the Rime illusion. *A Pincher's Venom (75) - (repeatable) *A Spitter's Venom (75) - (repeatable, replaces at +17,800 faction) *Filling a Bone Box (74) - (repeatable) *Re-filling a Bone Box (75) - (repeatable, replaces at +17,800 faction) *Weapon Racket (75) - (repeatable, at +17,800 faction) in City of Jinisk Zikana Sly'ssar #Elementals Amongst Us (73) #Lake of Dismay and Doom (74) #Intoxicating Weapons (75) #To the Pain! (76) This quest is available after also finishing Ethernere Escort from Kerss Rekssok Kerss Rekssok #Threads for the Weave (74) - After completeing Elementals Amongst Us from Zikana Sly'ssar #Ethernere Escort (75) Khassp Xivvix #Let the Punishment Fit the Rime (76) - After completeing to the Pain! from Zikana Sly'ssar #Dry Ice (76) Slixin Drusar #Scrolling Through Knowledge (76) - After completeing to the Pain! from Zikana Sly'ssar #Fish Scales and Cat Tails (76) #Swamp Fire Defense (77) near Murkdweller's River #Stockpiling Stone Mucus (73) #Task of the Rider (75) #A Pointy Delivery (75) #Quatcha Interference - (after you have +26,000 faction with The Order of Rime) Repeatable Quests Requires completing the quest to start the repeatable quests. #Set of Bone Plates (74) - (repeatable) #Leather Bound (76) - (repeatable, replaces at +2,000 faction) #Putting Them in One Basket #Fishing for Faction (74) - (repeatable) #More Fish for the Stew (76) - (repeatable, This is only offered after completing and 2000 faction with The Order of Rime) # (78) # (78) # (78) # (79) # (80) # (83) # (78) # (78) # (79) # (79) Requires at least +25,000 faction with The Order of Rime # (79) # (79) # (80) This quest will not be offered until you have finished . # (80) # (80) # (81) # (83) - (Heroic) Repeatable Quests * (80) - (repeatable, with -4,000 faction (without Order of Rime illusion)) * (80) - (repeatable, with -4,000 faction (without Order of Rime illusion)) * (80) - (repeatable, after +6,700 faction) * (81) - (repeatable, after +6,700 faction) * (81) - (repeatable, after +6,700 faction)